


Come Back to Bed

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anonymous prompter, who wanted Dave walking in on Kurt and Rachel together. So yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Bed

only to find it unlocked, and opened it, stepping inside cautiously as he glanced around, calling out Kurt's name.

"Dude, are you here?"

Upstairs, Kurt laughed, attempting to detach himself from Rachel, until Rachel just pulled him back on top of her easily. "No, no, come back," murmured Rachel, and Kurt acquiesced, kissing her again, thoroughly and with a grin.

"We have to stop, Rachel, _now_."

"He'll go away eventually," she said, and she could just tell she was on the verge of begging him to stay.

"Oh my god, you're insatiable."

Rachel smiled in return. "Well yes, that is some of my appeal."

Kurt had just started kissing her again when the bedroom door swung open.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Kurt jumped, scrambling to compose himself as he nearly fell off the bed in the process. "David! I, uhm… w-we were just-"

"Making out, yeah, I can tell. I… I thought you were gay. Like, super gay or whatever."

"I… David, please, I can expla-"

"Whatever, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and plopped back on the bed onto the pillows. Rachel gave him a sympathetic sort of attempt at a smile that really was more of a grimace than anything, and wrapped an arm across his chest, cuddling closer to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I should've gone after him."

"It will be fine, you'll see. You can explain yourself to him and hopefully he'll understand and things will be back to normal in no time."

Kurt looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips, before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too. Everything will be alright, I promise you."

_fin._


End file.
